


Feeling Of Your Skin Locked In My Head

by scribblewrite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, set place at some point during the OTRA Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblewrite/pseuds/scribblewrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has the personality of an alpha, the classification of a beta, and the physical appearance of an omega. </p><p>He finally presents as an omega nearly five years after he was supposed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Of Your Skin Locked In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooooo. I've been absolutely obsessed with A/B/O fics lately and I just had to write this.
> 
> Title is from "Talking Body" by Tove Lo.
> 
> This is FICTION, mkay? Mkay.
> 
> I'm the only one who's looked over this, just let me know if you find any mistakes.

Louis Tomlinson was a beta.

When he was younger, his family thought he’d present as an omega. Despite his sass, stubbornness, and his loud personality, physically, with his fair features and petite, curvy structure, he was the textbook omega. But his presenting years came and went and nothing happened, he never presented, so he was classified as beta and he was given no reason to question his status.

So yeah, Louis Tomlinson was a beta.

\---

When he’d woken up, he felt fine. He crawled out of his bunk on the bus, washed up and got dressed, and headed towards the fridge to get something to eat. After that, he’d left the bus and went to find the other boys, finding them in different places throughout the stadium they were having their next concert at.

He started feeling off during rehearsals though. It was as though a wave of heat washed over him and he was caught off guard by it. He ignored it, chalking it up to him moving around a lot around the stage. It only got worse and worse until Louis felt like he couldn’t keep standing anymore.

He stumbled to the nearest space that he could sit down, feeling like he’d pass out if he didn’t rest, and dropped down onto it. He fanned himself with his hand, just trying to cool himself down even just a little bit.

He hadn’t noticed his bandmates following him until Harry knelt down in front of him, his face laced with concern.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Louis took a deep breath in and noticed his sense of smell was heightened. He could smell Niall and Liam, their scents mingling with their bond and how often they’re attached at the hip. He smelled Harry, his sweet smell of apple pie and something so homey that Louis ached.

It was overwhelming to him, these scents weren’t _normal_.

“Just- hot,” Louis managed to pant out. Harry furrowed his eyebrows and reached up to press his hand to Louis’s forehead.

“You do feel warm,” Harry said, “Do you think you’re coming down with something?” Louis shrugged.

“Maybe,” he said. That would explain it really, how hot he was, how off he felt. Maybe he was just imagining the scents…

Louis tuned everything else out. He was aware of Harry talking to someone and the next thing he knew, Harry was wrapping an arm around Louis to balance him as they moved out to the bus.

\---

By night, Louis felt like he was boiling.

He knew that this couldn’t be some normal illness, he knew what he felt like when he was sick and this wasn’t it. He was just so hot and his skin was crawling and even the fabric of his blanket was too much for him, too rough to the touch. Everytime he shifted in his bunk, the fabric of his sheets and his clothes and his blanket just made him want to cry.

He didn’t have a clue what was happening, not until he felt slick leak out of him.

He couldn’t believe it, he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to believe it.

He was in _heat_. This was him presenting as an _omega_.

It was rare, for an alpha or omega to present after the age of eighteen, but it wasn’t completely unheard of.

But now that he knew what was happening and what he needed, he really did start to cry. Not only was he frustrated by the situation, he was actually a little happy as well.

He’d had feelings for Harry from the moment he met him in that bathroom during The X Factor, but he’d lost any hope of being able to be with him. Alphas and Betas didn’t date, they weren’t compatible at all. So he’d pushed his feelings away, or at least he’d tried. He was completely in love with Harry, and now they could actually be together.

He felt the first wave of arousal hit him and he pressed his face into his pillow and cried out. He needed to be filled with _something_. He didn’t care at this point, an alpha’s cock, a dildo, his own fingers, _he didn’t fucking care_.

Louis pulled his shirt off and stripped his trousers and pants off, letting out a sob as the fabric rubbed against his sensitive skin. He kicked his blanket and clothes off the side of the bunk and spread his legs, reaching between them to circle his hole with a finger. Louis hissed at the feeling before slipping his finger in.

\---

Harry woke up with a start. He looked around towards the door to the bunk area making sure that it wasn’t Louis calling for him that woke him up.

He had stayed in the bus, not feeling right in leaving Louis on his own. He wasn’t supposed to be here, if Louis was sick, no one wanted Harry to end up catching whatever Louis had. But, he just couldn’t stay away, not when Louis might need him.

He took in a deep breath and a scent caught his attention. It smelled like Louis, almost overwhelmingly sweet and floral, but magnified, with a hint of… something underneath it.

Harry heard a quiet whimper and he got up from the sofa, heading towards the bunk area where Louis was. The scent got stronger the closer he got, and even if he wasn’t going to check on Louis, he felt like he was being pulled toward him, the scent luring him in.

He was hit by a strong wave of the scent when he opened the door and when he inhaled again, he could feel himself growing harder in his pants. It’d been awhile since he’d smelled it, but he was able to recognize the scent of an omega in heat. But Louis was the only other person on the bus…

Harry moved towards Louis’s bunk and pulled back the curtains, only to find the newly presenting omega fingering himself, eyes closed, his brows furrowed, and his mouth open in a silent moan.

When he noticed the curtain being pulled away, Louis opened his eyes and saw Harry standing in front of his bunk, pupils blown, seemingly frozen at the sight of him. He groaned and closed his eyes again.

“Alpha…” he got out, “Harry, please.” That seemed to get Harry to move. Harry reached into the bunk and grabbed Louis’s wrist, pulling his fingers out of him. Louis actually sobbed at that, “No, no, need it. Harry…” Harry then slipped his arms underneath the burning omega and picked him up, moving him from the bunk. He moved the two of them further into the bus, past the bunk area to a hang out area in the back, where there were two sofas and, more importantly, more room for Harry to help Louis out.

He gently placed Louis on one of the sofas and as soon as he stopped touching Louis, the omega reached down to continue fingering himself. Harry let him as he hovered, hesitant to keep going. Louis was in heat and his mind was fogged by it. Would he really want this if he was in his right state of mind?

“Louis,” Harry started, trying his best to ignore his instinct to flip the omega over and pound into him, “Louis can you look at me, love?” Louis whimpered quietly before blinking and turning his attention to Harry, “I’m going to help you, okay? It’s up to you though, I can just get you off until your heat’s over or I can knot you. It’s up to you.”

“Knot,” Louis said immediately, “Want your knot.”

“Are you sure it’s not just the heat talking?” Harry asked, “Because I can’t if-”

“Haz,” Louis interrupted, gritting his teeth as another wave of arousal hit him, “I’ve been gone for you since the moment I met you. So for the love of God, get on with it already and knot me.” That was all Harry needed to hear before he started stripping himself. Once his clothes were in a pile on the floor, he moved closer to Louis, placing his hands on the omega’s knees. Louis groaned at the touch and instinctively spread his legs wider, allowing enough room for Harry to kneel in between them. Harry took Louis’s wrist again and pulled his fingers out of him and before the omega could whine in protest, he replaced them with his own.

Louis opened his eyes, letting out a whine at the new feeling of Harry’s fingers in him. He’d only ever fantasized about this and it was a hundred times better than he’d ever imagined it being. Harry’s fingers were longer than his own, just a bit thicker too, stretching him more than he had been with his own and hitting his prostate just perfectly. It wasn’t long before he felt his orgasm building up. Harry leaned over his body and pressed his lips to Louis’s and just a few more thrusts of Harry’s fingers sent Louis over the edge, Harry swallowing Louis’s whimpers and moans in a kiss.

Louis was barely given a break after his orgasm before arousal hit him again. He whimpered as Harry pulled out his fingers and wiped the slick on the sofa. Neither of them broke the kiss as Harry guided the head of his cock to Louis’s hole.

“You still want this?” Harry asked, breaking the kiss for just a second to make sure it was still okay. Louis let out a frustrated sound as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and pulled him back down for a kiss.

“Yes,” Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips, “C’mon Haz, please.”

Harry teased the omega just a little bit with the head of his cock before starting to push in. Louis moaned into the kiss, fisting Harry’s hair in his hands as Harry filled him up, inch by inch, until Harry’s hips were flush against Louis’s cheeks. Harry paused for a second, allowing himself a bit to calm down as he broke the kiss again to take in Louis’s reaction.

Louis looked wrecked already, cheeks flushed and his lower lip caught gently between his teeth and the blue in his irises nearly gone to the black of his pupils. It was a beautiful sight to see.

“Haz,” Louis broke him out of his trance, “C’mon, knot me.” Louis let go of his hair and let his arms drop from around Harry’s neck, grabbing Harry’s hands and intertwining their fingers instead. Harry moved to press his nose into the crook of Louis’s neck and inhaled his scent, absolutely unable to get enough of it.

Harry started out slow, building up speed with each thrust as he lost himself in the feeling of Louis. His best friend, the beta he fell in love with but thought he could never have, turned omega. This just felt right.

When Harry popped his knot inside Louis, he was so completely lost in his own thoughts that when he came he sank his teeth into Louis’s skin, breaking skin and forming a bond between the alpha and omega. Louis cried out when Harry bit him and overwhelmed by the feeling of Harry’s knot and their new bond, he came again.

The two of them stayed silent, coming down from their highs and letting what just happened sink in. They were bonded now, a commitment that couldn’t be broken, and neither of them were sorry it happened.

\---

The next morning had been a bit awkward, when Liam and Niall came onto the bus to check up on the two of them. They’d just opened the door to the back room to get an eye full of Louis riding Harry. Niall turned around immediately and pushed his alpha back out of the bus, calling for Louis and Harry to text them when they were finished.

Louis’s heat ended that night, just in time for their next concert and throughout the whole set, Harry and Louis were completely inseparable, newly bonded and completely in love.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who've read my vampire!Louis fic and are waiting for the next part, I'm nearly done with it and it'll hopefully be ready to post soon.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
